


Rainy Days and Unwanted Feelings

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matoba actually does some good in this fic, Matoba ends up bugging him, Natori is feeling horrible, Rainy Days, Tickling, not their adult selfs, oh yeah! They're teens in this fic, soft tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Natori is feeling down and Matoba finds him. They argue like they always do but when Matoba realizes that Natori isn't feeling into their usual bickering, he brings some sort of comfort to him without saying so.





	Rainy Days and Unwanted Feelings

Natori thought he was well hidden from anyone’s view, human and youkai alike…but apparently, he misjudged. The teen was in a dense forest where he usually likes to go when things too much with his family. He should be used to it by now, but sometimes, Natori finds himself here, trying to force himself to get over it with wet and swollen red eyes. It was all fine until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching before bushes were pushed back, and a confused hum entered the once quiet atmosphere of the forest. Willing the heat away from his eyes, Natori glanced up and scowled when he noticed the person that walked in on his private time was the last human being he wanted to see him like this. Matoba Seiji.

“Hm? Well, would you look at this! You know it’s not good to be in a forest full of youkai, right Shuuichi?” his voice rung out, making Natori want to hit him for some reason. Throwing away the thought of violence, Natori sighed and broke eye contact with the annoying pest to stare at some other tree. Hearing Matoba starting to step closer to him, Natori tensed, and turned his back to the brunet. Anything was better then staring at his tight and dagger-like grin. “Oh? Well, what’s got your mood sour? You know it’s not good to turn your back to suspicious people, yes?”

“You’re not very suspicious Seiji. Just go away. I don’t feel like having you pester me today,” Natori sighed, moving back around so that his back was against the tree trunk. Picking at his thumbnail, the blond just kept his gaze lowered as Matoba shuffled closer, and sat down beside him. Holding back a groan, Natori rolled his eyes. He knew that Matoba wouldn’t leave him alone, even when he asked sort of nicely. Feeling those dark brown eyes leveling him with a heavy stare, Natori wanted to avoid meeting them at all costs, but soon found that he couldn’t avoid them, and slowly raised his eyes. “What?”

“Oh, nothing! Nothing at all,” Matoba muttered, giving him another tight smile. Narrowing his eyes, Natori growled, before he laid his head back against the rough tree bark, and moved his eyes towards the slowly darkening sky. It looked like it was going to downpour soon…how long was he outside? Glancing towards the sky as well, Matoba stayed quiet, before he felt something wet drop on his face. “Oh? Well…should we find cover?”

Registering what Matoba asked him, Natori didn’t even get to ask what he meant as rain suddenly fell from the sky in buckets. Yelping, Natori shot up, and darted out from under the tree. Running after the blond, Matoba grabbed his wrist, and pulled him through the winding trees and bushes. If it wasn’t downpouring, Natori would’ve pulled his wrist from Matoba’s grasp, but since he had a hard time seeing at the moment, the blond found himself clinging to the other’s hand as they made their way through the forest. Pushing his dark bangs out of his face, Matoba noticed a small shrine up ahead, and since it was their only chance for cover, he pulled Natori towards it. Running up the small flight of stairs, the two panted as they finally were sheltered from the heavy rain.

“I knew I should’ve brought an umbrella with me,” Natori growled, shaking his soaked hair, as he shivered in his soaked clothes. Pulling his bag from his back, Matoba silently watched as Natori muttered to himself, as he pulled out two hoodies and some black shorts. The weather was kinda chilly, but it was better than getting sick from being in wet clothes. Finally noticed Matoba pulling out clothes, Natori raised his eyebrows as the other pushed two articles of clothing his way. Biting his lip. Natori figured Matoba was up to something…but he was offering dry clothes, and he himself was freezing. Sighing, the blond reached forward, and pulled the clothes closer to himself. “T-thanks…I guess…”

“Don’t thank me. Just don’t want you getting sick under my watch,” Matoba replied, standing up to pull off his wet clothing. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Natori stood up and began to do the same, unaware that Matoba was watching him. Observing his torso, Matoba watched as the small black lizard youkai walked around under the other’s skin. Stepping towards Natori, Matoba reached out, and poked at the youkai, that was now staying still right in the middle of the blond’s shoulder blades. Jumping at the touch, Natori gasped, and circled around, leveling the brunet with a small glare. Holding his hands up innocently, Matoba only grinned. “What? Just curious about that youkai under your skin.”

Staring at him a bit longer, Natori sighed, and continued to slip on the borrowed clothes. When everything was on besides the hoodie, Natori gathered his won wet clothes, and hung them over the beams across the shrine to dry. Sitting down near the entrance, Natori watched as Matoba did the same to his own clothes, before he turned his faze back outside, watching the rain fall. Feeling the other sit down behind him, Natori tensed until a finger began to trace the lizard, most likely, that was roaming along his back. Rolling his eyes, Natori allowed Matoba to do this, since he wasn’t exactly hurting him. Letting his thoughts stray again, Natori sighed, and began to mope again, like he was doing earlier.

“It’s not like I chose to be this way…stupid…” Natori mumbled to himself, not even feeling Matoba tracing into his back anymore as he got distracted with his own thoughts. Hearing the mutters, Matoba furrowed his brow, and stopped tracing the moving lizard. Noticing that Natori sat oblivious to him, he smirked and slowly began to trace the lizard’s path again, as it traveled from Natori’s lower back to his side. Breaking out of his self-deprecating thoughts as something fluttered against his bare sides, Natori yelped, and arched his back, falling back to stop the invasive touch. But as he did, he soon found that his bare back was against Matoba’s legs, and his head was almost in the brunet’s lap, lying against his stomach. “Seiji! D-don’t do that!”

“Oh? Whatever. You’re such a fun killer Shuuichi,” Matoba sighed, moving his legs so that they were wrapped around Natori’s waist, and his arms were on the blond’s chest and stomach. Stuttering at the touching, Natori struggled against Matoba’s hold, but when the other just tightened it, Natori sighed and laid limp. Grinning, Matoba continued to follow the lizard youkai around Natori’s chest and stomach staying silent even when the blond twitched and let out small gasps when he would trail over a tickle spot. “You seem sullen, Shuuichi. Is life really that bad?”

Going to snap something back at him, Natori felt his breath hitch as Matoba laid his hand over the youkai, cupping his left side. The touch wasn’t teasing in any way, in fact, it was warm and steady. Swallowing the harsh words, Natori stayed silent and moved his eyes down to where Matoba’s hand laid still, even though the lizard already moved away. Moving his arms hesitantly, Natori slowly tightened his fists into Matoba’s shorts, and kept his face down. He really didn’t have anything to say…and even if he did have something to say to Matoba, Natori would end up tearing up again, and the last thing he wanted was to let Matoba see him cry.

“…I have nothing to say to you,” Natori whispered, subconsciously moving closer to Matoba’s body as a hard shiver raced through his own. Sighing, Matoba rolled his eyes, and took his discarded hoodie that Natori did not put on, laying it across the blond’s front. Blinking as he did this, Natori bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, before moving around slightly to bury his face deeper into Matoba’s clothed stomach. Tightening his legs around Natori, Matoba began to move his hands again, fingers tracing the lizard’s path again. Gasping past small sobs and quiet giggles, Natori shivered in Matoba’s hold. “S-stop it. T-tickles…Seiji…”

Even though the blond complained about his touch, Matoba noticed that he wasn’t trying to squirm away, and that he was actually trying to move closer to him. Staying silent, Matoba continued tot race around Natori’s sides, keeping his touch soft, and even if he felt tears starting to appear over his shorts, or felt the way Natori’s breath began to shudder, he did not mention it as the rain continued to pour, creating a somewhat peaceful atmosphere for the two teens.


End file.
